


dare to be bold

by Saraste



Series: March Madness [21]
Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: It’s hard to be lovers when the world condems you for it.





	

Delia adores the precious moments they snatch away, when Patsy sneaks into her room and Nonnatus House is quiet around them. They don't dare to do much, for fear of discovery, but sometimes simply knowing that they're together, for a fashion, is enough.

 

When the time comes for them to share an apartment, living together as friends even to their friends, they are careful, not daring to be bold even in their own bed, where they can wake up side by side every morning.

 

And that is enough and, in time, the fear seeps away and they dare be bold.


End file.
